The Ultimate Gamble
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: A lemon about a situation I always wanted to happen in New Vegas


Jaden, the Courier, the one who remembered Zion. He has many names, many stories, many friends. Not every tale of him is correct, but all are at least partly true. However there are some adventures even the legends don't mention. Escapades such as this one.

Jaden, Cass and ED-E were returning to the Lucky 38 to deal with Mr House, 261 and wouldn't share the secret to seemingly eternal life. But that wasn't why he had to die. He had killed 6 of the 7 Couriers sent by the Mojave Express, and had no blood on his hands, also Jaden, Cass, Boone and all the others agreed that an independent Vegas was best for all. House was just another roadblock. He went to his high-roller suite in the Lucky 38 Casino and ensured Victor was out of earshot before revealing his plan to his guests. If he wasn't back within the hour they were to take all of their things and leave the Strip, they wouldn't be safe.

Jaden's blood pumped furiously round his veins as the heavy metal doors of the elevator opened. Next to a staircase was Jane, one of Mr House's "girls", although Jaden himself had only seen one, and Jane stretched the definition of the word 'girl', it's hard to call a robot with a feminine voice and personality a girl. Especially when said lady was armed with a heavy machine gun and a missile launcher. But Jaden liked her, she was always polite and honest with a voice like gold-laced honey. However, her rare but good attempts at flirting with him didn't hurt his opinion of her either. If she had a heart, it would have broken if he told her what he planned to do. He set off to end Mr House, but not before Jane commented on something, his appearance, "Now what're you doing wearing that big clunky thing on you". Obviously referring to the Power Armor he was wearing. He couldn't bear to look at her. The metal tinted cape bearing the mark of the Brotherhood of Steel fluttered and flapped behind him as we strode through the door to see Mr House, one last time.

After returning to the Penthouse, formerly Mr House's private quarters. He found the deactivated form of the Securitron once known as Jane. Despite him knowing his way around machines, he couldn't reactivate her. So he did the next best thing. Took the personality chip installed in the chassis and went to see Mick and Ralph, he also ran into Raul, who did part time work there for some caps.

"What's that you got there pal". Raul said in his Ghoulish voice.  
Jaden replied "Jane's personality chip".  
"Finally pulled la dama hermosa from el viejo bastardo, eh". Raul said sarcastically.  
Jaden nodded in response and Raul just stood there, dumbfounded.

Jaden went to see Ralph, he figured if anyone had a replacement body for her, it was him.  
"Sorry man, all out of robots, working or not." Jaden's face fell for miles and his heart fell even further as he heard the reply from Ralph. In desperation, he turned to Doctor Henry in Jacobstown who told him that he had a body that was near completion, it just required a processor and a 'brain' unit to control it. 3 Days later after searching every inhabited settlement in the Mojave and many Radscorpion stings he returned to Jacobstown with the processor and brain. Henry and Jaden just watched as the body, a human-esque, feminine body covered by a towel, which even had a likeness of Jane's face on the monitor and her luscious red locks of hair slowly rolled around on the table, then sat on the edge while rubbing it's eyes. Beautiful eyes which then fluttered opened revealing heterochromic orbs. Noticing it was wrapped in a towel, it pointed, obviously not capable of speech, towards a dressing screen, about 10 minutes later Jane stepped out from behind the screen wearing denim shorts, which she'd cut from the jeans she was given, with a pistol shaped buckle on a belt, a black leather overcoat modeled after the ones the Great Khans wear, Jaden very quickly noticed the leather clung to her skin as well as revealing her midriff and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, hinting some above average breasts. Topping it all off was her shoes, big grey boots, which were probably too big for her slender legs and petite feet. His eyes then returned to the shorts which were about to split at the sides from how big her hips were.

Then it spoke to him, in that same voice of golden-laced honey, with the slight western Texas accent. "Sugar, what happened to... who's Mr House?". "Nobody you need concern yourself with, but he was a very sickly old man, who needed his sleep" Jaden said in his rough Maine accent. "This is Doctor Henry, he's a friend, he's going to run some tests just now, to see if everything is okay, we'll stay here tonight and set off for New Vegas tomorrow. Alright". He continued. "Sure". She replied. "But can you take that big clunky suit off, it doesn't suit you, oh by the way, how do I look, ya like it?". She questioned. Jaden then sighed and said "Fine, where's somewhere I can get privacy round here?". Henry pointed to a restroom in the far right corner of the reception, Jaden sauntered over, where he began the arduous process of removing the Power Armor after locking himself inside a cubicle of course. He then heard footsteps striding over to the door, then Jane's voice "You never told me how I looked." she said, inquisitively.

"It ain't my place to answer". Was the reply from behind the locked panel of wood. "Oh, so the gentleman won't tell cause the lady asked, is that it?" She said smirking, although she may have been deactivated, she definitely remembered Jaden. He came out wearing a black plaid shirt and a pair of loose jeans which fitted snugly around black formal shoes he was wearing, as well as a dark grey cowboy hat and sunglasses. She felt her body heat up at the sight of him, she could see his toned muscular chest through the lines made in the shirt. This made her blush a shade of crimson, that could put blood to shame.

18 hours later,after a long night, the pair of casually dressed people waltzed through the large yellow gates of New Vegas and through Freeside,followed close behind by Rex/Rey,slowly making their way to the Lucky 38. Jaden bade Jane to wait outside the school of impersonation,while he returned Rex to his master, the King. he started talking to the King and came out to find Jane being dragged into an alley by some thugs.

As they started to drool over the piece of man candy that was underneath them, Jane kicked one of them square in the crotch, he fall back on his posterior clutching at his recent pain. The other 2 then produced a knife each. Kneeing one of them in the gut and taking his knife, Jane started to parry strikes with the other hooligan, until he suddenly raised off the ground and flew into a dumpster with such velocity the lid slammed shut behind him. Jaden then kicked the dewinded thug in the chin so hard it dislocated his jaw and knocked him out. The third who'd just recovered from a boot to the family jewels, whimpered and ran away only to be decked by the King who wanted to see what all the commotion was about. "So this is the pretty little thing you was telling me about, then". slurred the King in his typical Elvis voice. He then strode over to Jane and whispered in her ear "Watch out for ole Jay there, he ain't nothin but a hound dog". She giggled in response and both waved the King farewell. It was late in the night when they arrived at the doors of the Lucky 38. Everyone else had their own room and ED-E just powered down on top of Lily in her room, so instead of waking everyone else up, the couple went to the Cocktail Lounge. After several martinis, shots of whisky, beer and tequila, as well as some Nuka-Cola and Vodka, both are very inebriated. Drunkenly, Jane stumbles over to Jaden and straddles his lap, feeling something brush against her inner thigh, she asks him "Is that a pistol in your pocket or are you just happy to see me". Jaden drunkenly and brazenly replies "Could be either, you'll have to check to find out".

Jane then fumbled around in his jean pocket before pulling out Maria, Benny's old 9mm pistol. Quickly Jane asked "What's a nice guy like you doing with such a dangerous weapon in your trousers. Tut,tut,tut. Mr Courier". The man in the black shirt just replied "That's not the only dangerous weapon in my trousers".Jane just stood up and strutted towards the elevator, while saying in a sultry tone "Come with me, I want to see this other dangerous weapon of yours". She then turned and winked her green eye as the doors closed shut.

Jaden followed soon after and entered his room in the high-roller suite. Upon laying eyes on Jane he became entranced and sat behind her asking her " What do I owe you for a night of unbridled pleasure, young lady". "A night of passionate ravaging, sir". She said in an oh so innocent voice. He reached round to the front of her skin tight leather overcoat, before she stopped him. Pouting, she turned to face him before smiling a downright nasty smile and seductively and breathily whispering "Ladies first". She then grabbed his wrists and guided them to open her overcoat.

Lust soon took over as Jaden grabbed her right breast, caressing it, fondling it and groping it while Jane focused on the left one. After about 5 minutes they reversed roles. Jaden's free hand snaking it's way down to her shorts as Jane's slithered it's way dowh to his trousersnake. Both grinning inwardly, neither aware of the other's advances, each believing they were predator and their partner was prey. Jaden struck first, his hand going straight down her shorts and into her waiting snatch, he then proceeded to finger her for a good 20 minutes interchanging between 1 finger, his whole fist and everything inbetween, at first Jane was overwhelmed by the immense waves of pleasure battering her nerves and found bliss very quickly. Late into Jaden's fingering session Jane gripped his hard member like a handbrake and held on for dear life as 3 consecutive orgasms came in the space of 90 seconds. Jaden continued to let her ride out the high he was giving her.

After coming down from her peak, Jane was breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. This Courier had made her release 4 times in 20 minutes. It only seemed fitting she pay him back. He was just as sweaty as she was, though no where near as tired, but had a lot of stamina taken out of him, so it was an easy ordeal to just push him onto his back, undo his jeans and release his hairless member from the confines of it's denim prison. She then grabbed the 8 inch member like you would do to someone for an arm wrestling match and began to stroke getting faster every few strokes, and every 10 or 15 strokes kissing the top of his dickhead, Jaden had a reputation for sexual longevity which was shattered as he came when Jane started swirling her tongue round the top of his shaft like it were a cone of ice cream and came all over her face, ranging from just under her newly sweated red bangs to dripping off her chin onto her magnificent bust.

She then slowly, agonizingly and teasingly peeled her shorts down to reveal her modest hairless core hidden behind some white lace pants. To save time she simply moved the crotch of her pants out of the way. As his thick member re-hardened she asked her lover if the walls were soundproofed, she turned to see a mix of confusion and fear on the face of pure ecstasy. She retorted to his expression with "It's because i'm quite the screamer", before giving him a wink.

His hard member then penetrated her core and she gave a low guttural moan. After repeating this motion 8 or 9 times he went full in and started slamming his deadly weapon into it's scabbard taking it to the hilt. Only 3 sounds were in the room while this happened, Jaden's hissing of pleasure and dominance, Jane's moans of euphoria and submission and wet fleshy slaps when Jane's taut round ass cheeks hit Jaden's thighs. After a competetive match for superiority lasting 2 hours and 10 minutes, 14 orgasms from Jane and 3 from Jaden, both were exhausted.

Jane then started licking the semen off her face and bust making pre-cum spill into her now fixed pants. She then turned to Jaden with a lewd look in her eyes, she started to suck his member still covered hilt to tip in their sex. His eyes rolled back in his head as she did this, saying "You are a lascivious lover, you're just too much for me, bringing you back was the ultimate gamble. Hnghhh!". She then deepthroated him while he came, his crotch bouncing up and hitting her lips, swallowing all he could dish out after their orgy, she then lowly said "I guess it paid off then, sweet cheeks". as she pressed her taut, near nude form into his side, her tits squashed up against his pecs. They then fell asleep both in each other's magical embrace.


End file.
